Broadcast receivers for recording and playing back image signals of broadcast programs etc. have been developed (e.g. see JP-A-2005-302103). Image signals are recorded on recorders such as hard disks, so that the recorded image signals can be played back.
In order to improve image quality, a predetermined process may be applied at the playback time. In this case, it will be convenient if contents of the process can be changed properly. For example, it can be conceived that images are analyzed so that contents of the process are changed in accordance with a result of the analysis.
However, it is not always easy to analyze images properly and reflect a result of the analysis on the contents of the process.